Bandits
Bandits are neutral criminals that roam Calradia. Bandits engage everyone, including the player, small kingdom parties, caravans, village farmers, and any other parties smaller than their own. They usually demand money from the player character and will attack if not paid. If the player has slain multiple groups of bandits and is accosted by them, they will reject payment and simply attack the player. The many bandit types in Calradia can usually be found in or around their home areas. For instance, Steppe Bandits roam the steppes and Desert Bandits roam in the desert. Manhunters are law enforcers who patrol the northern parts of Calradia, hunting for bandits and taking them prisoner. They only use blunt weapons to knock enemies unconscious. In With Fire & Sword, Manhunters are replaced with Marksmen of the Secret Department. Types of bandits Pre-release These bandits were removed from the game before release and only exist in beta versions. *Dark Knights - These soldiers belonged to the outlaw faction and were removed from Mount&Blade in version 0.95x. They were incredibly powerful and dangerous, possessing powerful weapons and the most powerful armor in the game. They were nearly impossible to beat, crushing both player and main faction parties. *Black Khergit Raiders - These bandits were removed with the advent of the Khergit Khanate and generally had the same equipment as higher tier Khergit cavalry. They operated in the same way as Steppe Bandits; however, their equipment and stats were drastically better than most other bandits. They were the steppe equivalent of Sea Raiders in terms of strength and equipment but were dangerous because every bandit was mounted. Mount&Blade The following types of bandits were introduced in the original Mount&Blade. *Looters, also called "River Pirates" in earlier versions, are the standard type of lawless scum. They are weak and exist all over Calradia. While mildly difficult to defeat at first, they become nearly powerless later in the game. All Looters are footmen, and their standard equipment is nothing more than knives and throwing rocks. *Steppe Bandits primarily live in the Khergit steppes and always ride Steppe Horses. They are difficult to defeat at the beginning of the game, due to their maneuverability and speed. They are equipped with typical Khergit weapons like lances, small one-handed swords, and throwing weapons. *Forest Bandits live close to forests and are often encountered in Rhodok or Swadian lands (in Warband, only in Swadia lands). These bandits always carry a Hunting Bow or Short Bow, along with two-handed axes, hatchets, or quarter staffs. *Mountain Bandits live in the mountains, especially in Vaegir territory (in Warband, only in Rhodok lands). Their primary strength lies in their numbers, with an average group of Mountain Bandits consisting of approximately 17 men, although they can gather into packs as high as 60. They can be both footmen and cavalry in Mount&Blade, but they lose their mounts in Warband. *Sea Raiders live on the shores of Calradia, mostly in the lands of the Kingdom of Nords or around Rivacheg in the Kingdom of Vaegirs. They are very strong, possessing very good armor, long bows, battle axes, and high stamina. Defeating these bandits can be a good, mid-game source of money and armor. *Deserters consist of trained faction troops. They are soldiers who have abandoned their leaders and have taken to lives of crime. Deserters can be the most difficult bandits to defeat, depending on what tier of troops you encounter. More often, they are in the lower tiers of a faction's upgrade tree. Upgrade Tree Warband Mount&Blade: Warband added several new bandits not seen in the first game. *Desert Bandits primarily wander the Sarranid desert. While somewhat weaker than Steppe Bandits, they are mounted and still pose a threat to new players. *Taiga Bandits are encountered on the snowy eastern side of the Vaegir kingdom, replacing the Mountain Bandits from the previous game. *There are also units simply called "Bandits". The only time you can encounter these is during certain quests. They can be upgraded into Brigands if you manage to recruit some. Upgrade Tree With Fire & Sword With Fire & Sword shares some of the same bandits as Warband, but the game's new setting also introduces new bandits. *Tatar Raiders are weak mounted units with low armor. They wield a saber and cavalry lance, so when facing them try to avoid being a couched lance target. They are mainly found around the Crimean Khanate. *Rebels are a type of unit similar to the bandit. They possess nearly identical gear but different armor. They are relatively weak, but their possession of a Handmade Firearm can make them somewhat dangerous. ru:Бандиты Category:Bandits Category:Factions